herks_dragoncavefandomcom-20200213-history
Fandoms
A lot of the descriptions in my cave have been inspired by various fandoms. Books Harry Potter #DA - Hermione CB #DA - Rowena CB #DA - Salazar CB #DA - Helga CB #DA - Godric CB #DA - Albus CB #DA - Nymphadora Tonks CB #DA - C Diggory CB #DA - Forge CB #DA - Fang CB #DA - Minerva 2PB #DA - Ginny 2PB #DA - Severus 2PB #DA - Ariana 2PB #DA - Dolores Umbridge 2PB #DA - Gred 2PB #DA - Neville 3PB #DA - Aberforth 3PB #DA - Lily 5PB #DA - Luna Lovegood 6PB Discworld #DA - Rincewind CB #DA - Esmeralda CB #DA - Black Aliss CB #DA - Lettice Earwig CB #DA - Alberto Malich CB #DA - Victor Tuglebend CB #DA - Gwinifer Blackcap CB #DA - Dr John Hicks CB #DA - Mother Dismass CB #DA - Chair of AD CB #DA - Sarah Grizzle CB #DA - Igneous Cadwell CB #DA - Ezrolith Churn CB #DA - Chair of Pow CB #DA - Ridcully 2PB #DA - The Bursar 2PB #DA - Goodie Hamstring 2PB #DA - Pennysmart 2PB #DA - Agnes Nitt 3PB #DA - Stibbons 3PB #DA - Gytha 3PB #DA - Ipslore the Red 3PB #DA - Erzulie Gogol 3PB #DA - Chair of IS 3PB #DA - Hilta Goatfounder 3PB #DA - Igneous Cutwell 3PB #DA - Big Mad Drongo 4PB #DA - Senior Wrangler 4PB #DA - Windle Poons 4PB #DA - Lecturer in CU 5PB #DA - Diamanda Tockley 6PB #DA - Coin 8PB #DA - Magrat Garlick 3 #DA - Perdita X Dream 3m #DA - Gammer Beavis 5 Dresden Files # DA - Elaine CB #DA - Donald Morgan CB #DA - Injun Joe CB #DA - Yoshimo CB #DA - Morty CB #DA - Molly Carpenter CB #DA - Ramirez CB #DA - Anna Ash CB #DA - Gregor Christos CB #DA - Harry Dresden 2PB #DA - Ancient Mai 2PB #DA - Justin DuMorne 2PB #DA - Abby 2PB #DA- Corpsetaker 2PB #DA - Anastacia Luccio 3PB #DA - Martha Liberty 4PB LOTR #DA - Galadriel CB #DA - Radagast CB #DA - Saruman of Orange 2 #DA - Gilraen 2 (name only) #DA - Gandalf 2 Belgariad saga #DA - Belgarath CB # DA - Beldin 2PB # DA - Beltira 2PB # DA - Beldurnik 3PB # DA - Belkira 4PB # DA - Belgarion 6m Taltos # DA - Sethra 2PB # DA - Adron 2PB # DA - Sethra the Younger 3PB # DA - Kiera 3PB # DA - Morrolan 3PB # DA - Vlad 4PB Wheel of Time # DA - Pug CB # DA - Melisandre CB Xanth # DA - Humphrey CB # DA - Trent 5PB Stardust # DA - Ditchwater Sal CB Witcher # DA - Triss Merigold 2PB # DA - Yennefer 4PB The Last Unicorn # DA - Shmendrik CB # DA - Mabruk 2PB # DA - Nikos 2 (name only) Rivers of London # DA - Lesley May CB Spellsinger # DA - Clothahump 2PB # DA - Jon-Tom 3PB Thieves' World # DA - Lythande 4PB Seeker # DA - Pillar of Magic 6PB # DA - Zedd 6m Earthsea # DA - Ged 2 TV shows Buffy the Vampire Slayer # DA - Tara Maclay CB # DA - Rack CB # DA - Amy Madison 2PB # DA - Ethan Raynes 7PB Supernatural # DA - Pam Q CB # DA - Missoury Moseley 2PB Charmed # DA - Piper Halliwell CB # DA - Phoebe Halliwell 3PB Bewitched # DA - Samantha CB # DA - Endora 2 Sabrina the Teenage Witch # DA - Sabrina 4PB Robin of Sherwood # DA - Morgwyn of Ravenscar CB (linked with Hellblazer) MLP:FiM # DA - Trixie the Great CB # DA - Starswirl the Bearded CB Big Bang Theory # DA - Sheldon of Texas 2PB Do-Re-Mi # DA - Harukaze Doremi 5PB Darkwing Duck # DA - M MacCawber 6PB POKéMON # DA - Misty 2 # DA - Ash Ketchum 2 Doctor Who # DA - The Doctor's Daughter 2 Star Trek Pilot # Christopher S Pike # Jose Tyler # Chief Pitcairn # Nummer Eins # Doctor Boyce TOS # Lil' Kirk # Lil' Chekov # Lil' Montgomery Scott # Lil' Spock TNG # Cpt Picard # Lil' LaForge # Mr Data Comics Fables # DA - Frau Totenkinder CB # DA - Gepetto CB # DA - The Dark Man CB # DA - Blue Fairy 2PB # DA - Ozma 6PB The Unwritten # DA - Tommy Tailor CB # DA - Sue Sparrow 2PB Hellblazer # DA - Zanthara CB # DA - Papa Midnight CB # DA - Lady Constantine CB # DA - Alex Logue 3PB # DA - Rose Psycic 3PB # DA - Finn Brady 3PB # DA - Angie Spatchcock 6PB # DA - Benjamin Cox 6PB # DA - Clarice Sackville 6PB # DA - Ritchie Simpson 6PB # A - Epiphanie Grayes 7PB # DA - John Constantine 3m Sandman # DA - Princess Delirium 2 Marvel Comics # DA - Illyana CB # DA - Wanda Maximoff CB # DA - Brother Voodoo 2PB # DA - Stephen Strange 5PB Movies Now You See Me # DA - Merrit McKinney 2PB # DA - Dylan Rhodes 3PB # DA - JD Atlas 4PB # DA - Jack Wilder 5PB The Wizard of Oz # DA - Glinda 2PB # DA-Wicked Witch of the West 2PB # DA - Oscar Zoroaster Diggs 6PB Disney (misc) # DA - Ursula CB (Little Mermaid) # DA - Eglantine Price CB (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) # DA - Malificent Jadu 2PB (Sleeping Beauty) # DA - Madam Mim 2 (The Sword in the Stone) # DA - Gundel Gaukelei (Duckburg comics) RPGs D&D # DA - Laeral Silverhand CB #DA - Khelben Arunsun CB #DA - Alustriel Silverhand CB #DA - Harkell Harpell CB #DA - Sylune CB #DA - Vangerdahast CB #DA - Storm Silverhand CB #DA - Tenser CB #DA - Mordenkainen CB #DA - The Simbul CB #DA - Dove Falconhand CB #DA - Raistlin Majere CB #DA - Mystra 2PB #DA - Bigby 2PB #DA - Elminster 3PB #DA - Qilue Veladorn 3PB #DA - Fistandatilus 3PB #DA - Magical Vecna 3PB #DA - Tasha 2 #DA - Fizban Dorkwed 6m DSA (German RPG) # DA - Thomeg Atherion 2PB Internet TGWTG # DA - Malachit CB YAFGC # DA - Eddy 7PB Real Life # DA - Copperfield CB # DA - Houdini 2PB # DA - Emmy Noether 5PB # DA - Kurt Goedel 5PB # DA - To Be or Hate 6PB (Erich Fromm inspred) # DA - Sapere Aude 6PB (Immanuel Kant inspired) Mythology # DA - Osiris CB (Egyptian) # DA - Baba Jaga 2PB (Russian Folklore) # DA - Hekate 2PB # DA - Isis 2PB # DA - Medea 3PB # DA - Merlinikus # DA - Morigania 4o3 (name only) Unsorted Rests # DA - Heather 2PB (Heather has two Mommies) # DA - Mandrake CB (Defenders of the Earth) # DA - Gargamel Gargatel 2PB (Smurfs) # DA - Irys Jewelrose 3PB (Study Series - Lagie's fault) # DA - White Witch 3PB (Narnia) # DA - Lyszz 3PB (Inspired by "Head of Vecna) # DA - Kagib McKinney 3PB (Inspired by "Head of Vecna) # DA - Razzl 3PB (Razzi awards) Category:Description Category:Inspiration